


Memories

by Glory_Jean



Series: Moments to Remember [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Of all sad words of tongue or pen the saddest are these: 'It might have been.'" </em>~ John Greenleaf Whittier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, set during _The Runaway Bride._ Inspired by [this pic](http://i43.tinypic.com/21dnz9h.jpg)
> 
> Beta Reader: [](http://bananasandroses.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bananasandroses.livejournal.com/)**bananasandroses**    
> 

______________________________

He stands amongst the revellers, his hearts thudding painfully in his chest. He's doing what they always did, investigating, but it holds no joy for him now. On the dance floor a scene plays out – one that is all too familiar. Memories, like a forgotten song, re-play unbidden in his mind. She had been so close, but never close enough. Always in his heart and in his arms, but never in his bed. Folly, he thinks. Would it have hurt any less? He doubts it. And he would not have to live with all of the might-have-beens.


End file.
